Yuna's Dream
by snowinground
Summary: Yuna has a weird dream, something like what she's going on now. But things are not going to planned. Read to find out what happens during her dream.
1. Yuna's Dream Introduction

**Introduction**

Yuna was wide awake and it looked like it was the middle of the night. Everybody else was fast asleep, well they looked like it anyway. Yuna and her guardians were camping by the moonflow, so in a couple of minutes everybody was asleep. Except her. For some reason Yuna had got a lot on her mind recently. Every time she thought of something that led Yuna's thoughts to something else. Tidus had gone of for a little while and found Rikku, at least she knew there was a part of her family still alive. At least for now.

"Argh why can't I get to sleep?" Yuna whispered to herself. Hopefully nobody was awake for her to hear that. Yuna sighed quietly and rolled over, she closed her eyes a little bit, trying to get to sleep.

Ever since she had first met him, Yuna had never seemed to be able to get him out of her mind. In a way she felt like she was all alone in the world, everybody had been supporting her along the way. Yuna turned over on her back and smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"The star's, they get prettier every night I see them." Yuna said.

At the start of her pilgrimage, Yuna had got to see the stars at night. Every time she went to sleep she had a different dream, it was like they were trying to tell her something. She sighed again and closed her eyes trying to get to sleep. Yuna relaxed a little.

Spira was relaxing at night as it was in the day. Yuna kept her eyes closed but thought about what her pilgrimage might risk. What it might do. Who it might concern. Where it might lead her. How it was going to take place. All these questions and more were running through her mind. Somehow Yuna just couldn't concentrate in getting asleep and opened her eyes.

"Calm Yuna calm, relax a little bit." Yuna told herself out loud. Some part of her made her relax a little bit after she said that. Yuna breathed in a lovely, sweet smell and closed her eyes again.

After a couple of minutes she was fast asleep, like the others in the group. Soon after the dreams started.


	2. Yuna's Dream Chapter 1

**Chapter one - Besaid**

As soon as Yuna went to sleep, a new dream started.

It was a nice day and Yuna and her guardians were on the beach in besaid. Rikku was being normal, running around the beach. Auron was standing underneath a tree. Wakka and Lulu were talking, sitting near the water. In Yuna's dream, Wakka and Lulu were a couple, as were Rikku and Tidus. The only people left were, her, Kimarhi and Auron. But for ages now, she had had a crush on Tidus. Only he was with Rikku, which made her a tiny bit jealous.

Yuna was leaning back on her arms, looking across the sea. It was sparkling due to the sun that gleamed down on it. There was a slight breeze, but the sun was still gleaming down on them. In a way it was slightly re-freshing. The smell of the sea was relaxing, as was the sound of it washing up and down on the beach. Everything seemed perfect.

Yuna turned her head and looked at Tidus, how she wished that they could be together. In a split second Tidus had turned his head towards her and smiled. Yuna blushed a deep shade of red. Whenever he smiled or waved at her, Yuna blushed. She just couldn't help it that well. She smiled back and waved a little. After a few seconds Tidus waved back. Yuna could tell her cheeks were going a deeper shade of red.

After a couple of hours, Yuna and her guardians got up and headed for the boat. They needed to move on and get on with Yuna's pilgrimage, as they reached the boat Yuna stopped. She turned around and faced the people who were saying goodbye.

"Thank you." Yuna mumbled, bowing low a little bit. Tidus bit his lip a little bit. "Yuna..." Tidus called. Yuna turned around and walked up the ramp for the boat.

As they walked to the side of the boat, Tidus slowed down to talk with Yuna a little. "Yuna? Are you alright?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded, not really knowing what to say to him. Tidus smiled and carried on walking. Soon after they got on the boat, it set off towards Kilika. Hopefully this would be a safe journey for them all. Without anyone or anything disturbing them along the way.


	3. Yuna's Dream Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – On the boat to Kilika**

Somehow, Yuna wasn't tired at all while she was on the boat. No matter how much she tried or people asked her, she just couldn't. So after a couple of minutes, wondering what to do, Yuna decided to have a little walk on deck. When she got right to the front of it, loads of people swarmed her, asking her to tell her story. Yuna sighed and began to tell it.

Mean while further down the ship, Wakka and Lulu were talking to Tidus about where they were going. As soon as they had finished Tidus had gone up to the crowd, circling Yuna and listened to their conversation. When they'd finished, Tidus started asking questions to Wakka and Lulu.

Eventually the crowd backed away from Yuna and let her have some space. She relaxed a little bit and Tidus walked up to her. They started having a little conversation before they reacher Kilika. Soon after, Yuna when down below, to the cabin. She laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

The sound of the waves soothed her as she slept, the rocking made it more relaxing for her. Something about her life was about to change. She just didn't know it yet.

The next morning, Yuna was disturbed by Rikku, who came bounding in, happier then usual. "Guess what guess what guess what!" Rikku said, running over to Yuna's bed. Yuna, who was already awake, sat up and looked at her, with her head tilted. "What?" She asked, quietly. She was half hoping that it wasn't anything to do with Tidus. "We're there." Rikku said, lifting Yuna up and dragging her out of the room.

As they walked up from the cabins, Yuna saw the sun glistening like always onto the sea. It was a lovely sight, with not a single thing go wrong, it was the most perfect journey they had ever had. Yuna smiled as Rikku led her along to the front of the deck. At least they were right near the port so Yuna could get off this boat. She had things to do in the temple here and couldn't wait to get started.

Well that's what she thought she had planned.


	4. Yuna's Dream Chapter 3

**Chapter three – Kilika**

Yuna ran off the boat before anybody else could come off. It was growing dark here and the sun setting over the sea was just magnificent. The sky glowed a kind of pinky red color, but as it went down it went into a purple color. This was one of the best sunsets Yuna had ever seen in her life.

As her guardians walked down the ramp of the ship, Yuna turned around and smiled. "Come on. I want to get to get to the temple sometime." Yuna explained. Even though it was near dark, she wanted to get to the temple in the next couple of days. Tidus smiled at her and nodded. Yuna smiled back. Maybe he was starting to like her a bit more.

They walked round a few parts, looking for a inn to stay in for the night. Just as they thought they had found one, a man came running up to Yuna. "Excuse me? But are you Lady Yuna?" He asked. Yuna turned to face the man and nodded. "I am, what can I help you with?" She replied with a question to him. "If it is no bother too you, would you please do a sending for us?" The man finally asked. Yuna nodded and the man ran in the direction.

When they got to the place where Yuna needed to do the sending, everything was set up ready. She got out her staff and started to do the sending. Though what Yuna didn't notice when she was doing this, that Tidus was watching her with a kind of confused look on his face. What she didn't know was, that Tidus was slowly changing his feelings from Rikku to Yuna.

Eventually Yuna had finished the sending and were ready to go back to the inn. Most people there ended up crying, but Yuna and the guardians comforted then in advance. Tidus caught up with Yuna and linked arms with her. "Hey you did well just now." He said, smiling at her. Yuna blushed a deep shade of red, not knowing really what to say. "Thank you." Yuna softly said. Tidus smiled, unlinked his arm and ran ahead into the inn.

Thankfully in the inn there were enough rooms for each of them. Yuna and her guardians all went up to their rooms, wishing each other a peaceful night tonight.


	5. Yuna's Dream Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Waking up from the dream**

Yuna woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping from her face, she must have been rolling around a lot since her bed was all ruined. It was still dark, so she guessed it hadn't been long since she had dropped of asleep. She looked around, everybody else seemed to be sound asleep still. If Yuna had been talking in her sleep, probably everybody must of woken up.

Her dream was weird, if she went to sleep, would it carry on or stop? Yuna wanted to find out, but was kind of scared of how it was going to all turn out. Her dreams weren't really as real as that, but somehow that one was.

Yuna closed her eyes again and relaxed. She hoped it would be all over soon and she would forget about it. She opened her eyes again, some part of her was telling her that she couldn't go back to sleep. Not now anyway.

She stood up and started walking around a couple of times before eventually sitting back down. Yuna looked up at the sky and laid back down again. "Yuna?" A voice called. It was soft, though Yuna wasn't sure if she had heard it before. She wasn't too sure who's it was though. Yuna gasped slightly and pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes. Her heart was thumping against her chest, because she was so scared.

Soon after Yuna heard the voice she opened her eyes and sat up again, looking around. She wondered who had called her name. The voice who had called it, was soft, warm, gentle. Almost close to her ear. Yuna couldn't really believe what had happened though, her dream was just weird. She turned around and looked from Tidus to Rikku. Could they really be together behind her back? Some part in Yuna's heart told her that she kind of had feelings for Tidus, but didn't know how to tell him about.

Yuna laid back down and looked up at the stars, putting her hands behind her head. How she was going to get back to sleep with the dream running through her head now. She closed her eyes, like before and breathed in the lovely, relaxing smell.

After a little while, Yuna had gone fast asleep like everybody else. A peaceful snoring came drifting in from Yuna.


	6. Yuna's Dream Chapter 5

**Chapter five – Zanarkand**

Soon, the six guardians and Yuna were all in Zanarkand, it might be near the end of their journey. Yuna sighed, she was taking her time in getting there because she didn't want it to end at all. It had been a lot longer then she had had expected it be.

Pyre flies were gliding around the broken ruins of Zanarkand. Once it used to be a bit city, with loads of buildings. All of them lit up at night. Quite peaceful and calm when you first looked at it. But as you got further into the city, blitzball started, this was a good time. The stadium all lit up at night as well, where teams played against one another.

This was the place were Tidus came from. But the place where they were standing, wasn't. Their eyes glided around the ruins as they walked, further and further inside of it. Yuna could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. She wasn't scared, just nervous thats all.

As they walked up some steps on to a platform, Yuna was trailing behind, thinking of what could happen. The guardians stopped as a women appeared in front of the them out of no where. She had white long hair and what looked like pyre flies coming out of her. As Yuna stopped, her eyes widened and her mouth slowly dropped open. She realized who the women was. Yunalesca.

"Yuna." Yunalesca said. Yuna, who was still in shock, said nothing but pointed to herself. "Yes you. Since you have come this far, you have to choose one of your guardians to sacrifice themselves for the final aeon." Yunalesca explained. Yuna shook her head, she didn't want to, even if it meant to do something else. "What?" Yunalesca growled. "No. I won't let you. These people I trust with my life, each and every single on of them. I need all of them with me to carry on." Yuna explained. Yunalesca looked mad but also gob smacked at what she had just said. "Then, I will probably have to make you." She said, raising a hand across her chest and then quickly pointed at Yuna.

After a couple of minutes fighting Yunalesca, the 6 guardians and Yuna finally defeated her. But when she died, Yunalesca left a massive hole in the middle of the platform. Yuna walked slowly up to it and leaned over to have a look down it. "Yuna..." Wakka said, trying to get her back. Yuna turned around but tripped and fell, head first down it. "Yuna!" Rikku screamed and ran to the hole, but it was too late. She could see Tidus, trying to pull her back from the hole. "No!" Yuna screamed. It was too late she had already fallen down and nobody could hear her. She was absolutely terrified and couldn't say another word.

After a couple of seconds, Yuna stopped falling and landed on something. But as she stood up, she noticed that it was all black around her. Not a speck of light coming from anywhere. Her heart was pounding against her chest, hard. It felt like it was going to rip straight through her chest any minute now. Her breathing was quick and sharp and Yuna was very frightened. More frightened then she had ever been in her whole life.

"W-w-where a-a-am I?" Yuna stuttered, looking around trying to look for a way out. Nothing called back. Not a sound. "Hello?" She called. Still nothing. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of here, or if anyone was going to find her. She was walking around, flinging her arms round in every direction, trying to find something or someone.

"Yuna." A voice called, echoing through where she was. "Yuna..." It called again, still echoing. Yuna was turning around and around, looking for where the voice was coming from. "Yes?" Yuna shouted. "Yuna." The voice called.

Yuna head was spinning now and she clutched it, trying to make it stop. She had voices in her head calling her name and other things that had been said in her life. "Shut up." Yuna mumbled. They carried on with no signs of stopping. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Yuna.." The voice called again. "No. Stop it." Yuna whispered. She wondered if it would ever stop.

Her eyesight began to fail, it was growing darker then it was in the room. Something was happening and she was very confused. As it grew darker, she became more frightened. "No." She said, shaking her head, but the darkness didn't stop. "No!" Yuna screamed. It grew darker and darker, until she could see nothing else. "Yuna.." The voice echoed, that was the only thing that was playing I hear mind. "Yuna, wake up." The voice echoed.


	7. Yuna's Dream Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The final wake.**

"Yuna wake up." A known voice called to her. She rolled over onto one of her sides and slowly opened her eyes. She had sweat dripping off her head, was tangled up in her sheets and everybody was crowded around her.

"Huh?" She mumbled, slowly sitting up. "You were screaming in your sleep." Wakka explained. "Not to mention twisting around everywhere and getting caught in your bedsheets." Tidus added. The rest of the guardian's nodded and looked at her. "Yuna, what happened?" Lulu asked. "I think...I think I had a nightmare." Yuna explained, looking down. As she started to tell the story of what had happened in her dream, everybody sat down and listened to what she said.

Soon after Yuna had finished telling what had happened in her story, mainly everybody's mouth had dropped open. Nobody said a word for a long time and the silence was killing her. After a couple more seconds, the people relaxed, but looked like they were thinking.

"So, what does everybody think?" Yuna asked. "Well since it was only a dream, hopefully you won't have it again." Rikku explained, giving a weak smile at her. Tidus nodded, but looked like he had been laughing a little bit. "Though I doubt that any of the stuff in your dream will come true. Well maybe for a couple of bit's but we can put the out of our minds for now." Tidus explained, getting up and walking over to Yuna. He sat down beside her and put his arm round her shoulder. She blushed a deep red color. "Don't worry." Tidus mumbled, he took his arm from around her shoulder and just sat there.

As they packed the things away to move to the next place for Yuna's pilgrimage, Yuna was gazing out into the moonflow. She was still thinking about the dream she had last night. She knelt down and skimmed her hand over the water. Yuna didn't know that Tidus was standing behind her, smiling. "Yuna?" He called. Yuna stood up and turned around. "Yes?" She asked. "Are you okay?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded. "I've just been thinking." Yuna explained, smiling at him. "The dreams been bugging you hasn't it?" Tidus asked, she nodded and turned around back to face the moonflow. Tidus walked up behind her and hugged her back. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. "I would hug you back but I can't really get my arms in the position to." Yuna explained, laughing a little. "It's fine with me." Tidus mumbled.

After a couple of minutes, they had finished getting stuff ready, they set off for the next destination. Yuna had never been happier in her life, she had managed to get the dream out of her mind, but now was had a slight crush on Tidus. She wasn't sure if he liked him back, but she was pretty sure he did. Yuna had already told Rikku about this and she seemed to agree with her.

Yuna knew this was probably going to be the end of all the dreams. But she was wrong, that was only the beginning of them, since now they were all going to be. Plus about a certain someone she knew.

Yuna could never be more happier in her life. Thanks to Tidus.


End file.
